


Normality

by YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, TATINOF, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy/pseuds/YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After long months of touring, Dan and Phil arrive home. And though all Dan wanted was to sleep in his own bed, he couldn’t fall asleep after sleeping in Phil’s arms for months. So Dan decides he’ll go sleep with Phil then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normality

As their tour just ended, Dan and Phil awoke in their flat for the first time in months. Finally home. Finally. It had been months since they had a chance to rest, let alone be home. Their tours, for now at the very least, were over. The fact was both sad and pleasing at the same time somehow. They both were utterly exhausted from the long nights they had put in, not to mention the constant time changes they went through (what’s up with that America?) and sad to see an end to the happy faces of their viewers meeting them.  And on Dan’s part, maybe it had a little to do with the fact that now he and Phil wouldn’t have to share a bed anymore. But if it was, he was most definitely keeping that tidbit to himself.

They had returned home the previous night, or rather earlier this morning, and promptly headed their separate ways to bed, much to Dan’s disappointment. He was going to miss the lazy morning cuddles that neither one of them ever spoke about nor objected. He was going to miss the arms that wrapped around him pulling him close to Phil’s chest and hearing his heart beat in Dan’s ear.  And the worst thing perhaps was that he thought that no matter how close he was too Phil or how close Phil was to him, it was not going to be an easy thing to be with that person _constantly_. No more than twenty minutes apart was most defiantly going to be exhausting. Something like that was what Dan had in mind when they set out on their tour for months away from home, even though they both loved spending time with the other. Yet that’s not what he felt. It was most definitely not what he felt. And that shocked him a bit. The knowledge that he could spend every minute with Phil and _still_ not want to be apart was concerning to say the least. He figured it might have something to do with his longing for the boy he had fallen for, but he would never admit that to himself, let alone anyone else.

With these thoughts zooming through his overly tired mind, Dan had headed to bed with a sleepy ‘na night’ to his flat mate and almost literally passed out from sheer exhaustion, but not for long. As the sun rose in the sky signaling the start of the day, Dan stirred. His eyes fluttered open and he groaned. He knew what he needed, as this happened all the time while they were on tour. He would wake up in the middle of the night and flip and flop trying absolutely everything in his power to make himself fall asleep, but all that would make him sleep was when Phil pulled in tight against his chest. The steady heartbeat always easing him to a peaceful rest. Dan spent quite a while of debating whether or not going into Phil’s room to fall asleep was in the bounds of their friendship.

“Fuck it.” He muttered, standing and walking towards Phil’s room as the need for rest got the better of him. He almost found it odd that all he wanted was to be home, in his bed while on tour and now that he was here, all he wanted was to be back with Phil in a bed, cuddling. He tip toed to the other’s door, which was slightly cracked, as always. He stood for a moment, debating if this decision was a good one. As a yawn took over his face, he decided it would have to be and crept in the room.  He didn’t want to bother Phil so, once he had silently creep towards ‘his’ side of the bed he just slipped under the covers next to him, instantaneously relaxing into the comfort of Phil, though still not wrapped in his arms.  Though he tried not to wake Phil, it seemed his efforts failed him as he was met with the crack of blue eyes peering up at him sleepily.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Dan whispered quietly, not looking at Phil’s sleepy eyes, afraid that Phil would want him out, though he knew Phil would never ask him to leave. Phil never asked Dan to leave his side. He was embarrassed to say that he thinks he got himself into a habit of being in Phil’s arms and he doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to break it, which is a problem, as they, despite Dan’s hopes, are not a couple. But that’s for the morning. Right now all he wants is sleep and Phil.

“C’mere.” Phil murmured sleepily, his eyes fluttering shut as he opened his arms up, lifting his cover made cocoon, for Dan to crawl into. Dan easily slipped into the comforting embrace, feeling a sense of home come with it. As Phil’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist, his eyes already felt heavy as Phil’s heartbeat filled his ears, lulling him to sleep.

\--

The next morning, Dan awoke to the feeling of someone looking at him. He slowly came to and opened his eyes in little slits. Phil was awake next to him, his arms still holding Dan loosely, sliding his hands up and down Dan’s back; making the younger shutter at the sensation. Dan made a squished face at the prospect of being woken up, and buried his face beck into Phil’s chest.

“Why are we up?” Dan muttered against Phil’s chest. He felt Phil’s chest raise and fall with his laughter, which made Dan’s heart flutter with happiness, just because Phil was happy.

“Because it’s nearing one in the afternoon and if we want to salvage any of our sleeping schedule we have to be.” Phil replied, pulling his chest away from Dan so Dan would have to look him in the eyes. Dan’s mind raced when their eyes connected.

Here they are. Home. Yet here they are wrapped in each other’s arms. Legs tangled under the covers. Although they had the whole flat to themselves, even though Dan was sure Phil was a bit tired of Dan always being by him, they both still wanted to be with each other. To both in more ways than one. Dan, having had a crush on Phil since even before the ebony haired man noticed him, really wanted to stop pinning and do something about it. That was his personal goal he had while on tour. Though, as noted by the fact that he wasn’t in Phil’s bed in the first place last night, that didn’t quite happen.

And as Phil gazed down at the adorable man in his arms his mind couldn’t help but race. Phil longed to close the gap between the two, kissing the soft chapped lips of the younger one. Making his stomach fill with the butterflies he knew would appear once he finally kissed Dan. Phil’s want to be with the other developed slowly over skype then almost seemly instantly when the brunet ran into his arms at the train station. And in that moment, it seemed all Phil could ever want was right there in front of him. He wanted to have Dan in his arms every night. Tour was a bliss with all the cuddles and late night giggles. And here they were, home, but still cuddling, yet Phil longed to be closer.

Both wanted more. But neither could bring themselves to have the courage to do anything about it. As sometimes, it’s easy to think but not to act. That was at least the excuse they both gave themselves. And as the years passed, that fact got more evident. Though it became clearer that neither had the intention of finding a lifelong partner (they both already had one, just not in the partner way they wanted), they both still ignored it. It is better to have him as a best friend then to not have him at all, they both thought every time they struggled with the desire to be with the other.

And that’s what brought them here.

Cuddling closely in Phil’s bed after a couple months of touring. Together. Though it was silent, it had a feeling of normality to it. Which the thought in itself scared Dan. Normality should not be lying in bed with your best friend’s legs and your own intertwined as you both ignore.

But it is.

And normality should most definitely not be going into said best friend’s room at night and cuddling with them because you couldn’t fall asleep alone after sleeping in the same bed for months.

But it is.

And normality should very much not be wanting to be impossibly closer to that best friend.

But it is.

Seconds ticked by and neither spoke. Phil pulled Dan closer a little, noses bumping a tad bit, but neither cared. The moment was bliss. They both just looked at each other. Their features clearly showing the tiredness they both felt, but along with a sense of happiness and content. Their eyes found each other’s gaze. Neither wanting to break it. The silence around them was a comfortable one, though both thought that this was most definitely not something in the bounds of a normal friendship. The too close cuddles, the longing that no one spoke about. But then again, when was their friendship ever a normal one.  Phil sighed contently, closing his eyes and bumping his nose against Dan’s. The younger let out a cute little giggle, shutting his eyes lightly just as Phil’s fluttered open. And Phil just looked at him in those split seconds. The thoughts of how all of this felt normal and right. The thought of how Dan’s voice was the best sound to his ears. The thought of the feeling of Dan’s breathing and body against his. The thought of Dan.

So he leaned in.

Their lips brushed, but neither pulled away, only closer. Their lips brushed slowly against one another’s. It was on the line of testing the waters and of normality where it felt like they always had done this. IT was slow, and it was soft, but it was perfect. Though only lasting a few seconds as their smiles made kissing rather difficult.

As they broke apart, eyes fluttering open, smiles breaking across both their lips, they both had a love filled gaze set on the other. Dan and Phil giggled at the way their eyes looked so love sick puppy, so normally, so naturally. After a moment, Phil pulled Dan closer to his chest once again. Relishing in the feeling of love and content.  He placed a kiss on the top of Dan’s hair, running his fingers down Dan’s back again. Silence engulfed them once again, both knowing there was no need for words. The two falling into a sleep like state again shortly after, not talking about the situation. They didn’t need to, they knew that the slow kiss felt natural and normal. And both knew that words would only complicate things. But, still Phil need to say one thing before sleep fully over took them again.

“I love you Bear.” He whispered. He felt Dan’s smile tug against his chest.

“I love you too Phil.” He muttered back, lifting his head away from Phil’s chest to kiss his cheek, before falling back to the elder’s chest.

It shouldn’t feel normal to love your best friend.

But it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy! (See I posted the story when relevant this time) Any kudos and comments are appreciated! Any story you want me to write just suggest it! (Tumblr is dilisinlove)


End file.
